Un dia como
by Windy Wolf
Summary: hola!!, aqui vuelvo a las andadas con otro fic, los chicos de Hogwarts van a pasar un día como.., jeje, no les digo, mejor lean!!, les aseguro que está ameno!!, no olviden su review!! ^^


**Un día como...**

~~ Windy ~~

1.- RIFAS

Draco abrió lentamente sus ojos, no reconocía el dormitorio en el que se encontraba..., echo una rápida mirada en derredor, y lentamente recordó lo que había sucedido: los habían cambiado de dormitorio, alguien 'había hecho el favor' de remodelar su dormitorio en Slytherin; LO HABIAN PINTADO DE ROSA!!!, SI!!, de rosa!!

Quien habría hecho eso??, nadie lo sabia..., y no había a quien echarle la culpa..., no, no fueron Harry y compañía..., están descartados ellos..., por que?? Resulta que el sábado que pintaron de rosa el cuarto, había partido de quidditch, y como todo mundo sabe, Harry es el buscador de Gryffindor..., y ahí estaban sus dos inseparables amigos..., de modo que los Slytherin no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de quien diantres había hecho eso...

Draco recordó esto (acompañado con un fuerte acceso de gastrititis debido a la rabia) porque no estaba ninguno de sus dos guarros delante de el con el acostumbrado y delicioso jugo de naranja recién hecho, esperando a ver a que horas se despertaba..

Pesaroso y desganado abrió su baúl para ver que túnica se pondría ese día, puesto que era sábado, (n. de a., desde hacia 2 años los sábados y domingos ya no era obligatoria la túnica negra, ahora podían usar lo que quisieran, incluso ropa muggle). Se decidió por una finísima túnica gris obscuro, y opto por no ponerse el sombrero, nunca le había gustado traerlo en su cabeza, no dejaba que luciera al 100 % su perfecta cabellera, escogió unos cómodos zapatos negros, pero no por eso corrientes..,, y un par de calcetines que combinaban a la perfección con su túnica y sus ojos. Posteriormente a eso, se dirigió al espejo, el cual inmediatamente al verlo le lanzo un halago,  diciéndole que ya estaba TAAAN perfecto que ya no se podía hacer absolutamente nada para mejorar su apariencia, y debido a este y otros comentarios mas atrevidos, Draco supuso que ese espejo tenia una personalidad de mujer.., y así, pasándose una mano por el cabello, decidió por fin salir del dormitorio de chicos. (n. de a. que vanidad, no??, me pregunto a quien querría impresionar... ^^)

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando salió y vio que nadie volteaba siquiera a verlo, las pocas personas que estaban haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos verlo, y todos los demás, como el mismo se dio cuenta un poco mas tarde, se encontraban en el comedor, bueno, no todos..

Sin muchos ánimos que digamos se dirigió hacia allí, no tenia ganas de que lo vieran en el estado que se encontraba..., no había tenido una muy buena noche que digamos...

Pensando así abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor, y gran sorpresa al ver que allí solo había niños de 1ero a 6to grado, que estaba pasando??, ni siquiera Crabbe ni Goyle estaban!!

-que esta pasando aquí?!?!- grito exigiendo Draco, y los pocos niños que estaban ahí voltearon a verlo asustados, incluso los de Sly.., hasta que un monigote de 5to que iba en Sly se le acerco y le dijo:

-Draco??, que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto con sorpresa

-como que qué estoy haciendo aquí?!- respondió con otra pregunta y muy enojado- resulta, por si no te habías dado cuenta, que me cambian de dormitorio, y a la mañana sig. Me dirijo al comedor para tomar mi desayuno y ya no hay nada, NADA!!, y por si fuera poco, no hay absolutamente NADIE de mi año- continuo con chispas en los ojos

-por que te sorprendes tanto Malfoy??- pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Draco volteo a ver de quien se trataba, y se quedo mudo de la sorpresa de que ELLA le dirigiera la palabra, ni siquiera había sido TAAAAAN cortante con el como lo era el con ella!!

-que quieres Weasly??- pregunto un cortante Draco

-no, nada, solo quería avisarte, recordarte, o como quieras tomarlo, que hoy era el día en el que iban a ir a pasar como muggles...- Ginny suspiro, y dirigiéndose hacia 

su amiga Eogy- sigh, que no hubiera dado por ir yo..- suspiro

Cuando Ginny dijo esto, Draco ya se había volteado, pero no por eso dejo de oír las lamentaciones de la chica

-'jhá, con que a esa Weasly le gustan las cosas muggles.., mm.., es hora de usar nuevamente el giratiempo, jeje'- pensaba para si el rubio platinado dirigiéndose nuevamente a su nuevo dormitorio

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Ya ahí, saco su giratiempo y se escondió en uno de los baños, no podía arriesgarse a que su otro yo lo viera...

En el baño, le dio una vuelta completa al giratiempo, así tendría tiempo de comer algo..

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Paso una media hora que se le hizo interminable a Draco, que por cierto, por casualidad o cualquier otra cosa, nadie se paro por ahí.., en fin, pasada la media hora se fue muy campante al gran comedor, y se dirigió a la mesa de los Slytherin, junto a sus dos amigos

-por que no me despertaron, tontos!!- les gritó Draco a los dos que se atragantaban de comida

-¿?- miraban como estupidos ambos al chico rubio- que por que no te despertamos??- preguntaba Crabbe

-SI!!, eso pregunte!!!

-que no estas despierto ya??- alegó Goyle

Draco lo miro con una cara de... mm... compasión??, furia??- '_ay, pero que tonto es!!, por que gasto mi saliva en hablar con ellos??_'- se preguntaba Draco a si mismo mientras se pasaba una mano por su cara...

-si!!, eso!!, por que te quejas ahora??, que te pasa??- Crabbe- además cuando nos despertamos, ya no estabas en tu cama..

-?_?, que no qu..- Draco no terminó de decir la frase, pues recordó lo que había pasado... Recordó cómo lloró, cuántas ganas tenía de desahogarse, y no tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo, no tenía amigos..., bueno, tenia a Crabbe y a Goyle, pero Draco sabia que no podia confiar esto a ellos..., muchas veces habia sentido que esos dos estaban de su lado por el simple hecho de que era un Malfoy.., un Malfoy más..., familia??, bhá, que le ubiera dicho su padre??: '_que??, tienes ganas de llorar??, te sientes solo??, eso solo lo hacen los sangre sucia y ese Potter!!!, debes ser fuerte, ERES fuerte!!, que si no...'_, y Draco solo imaginó la mirada que su padre le hubiera hechado y las amenazas y demas..., no, tampoco podía confiarlo a su padre.., a su madre??, JAJA, que buen chiste..., ella hubiera ido corriendo con Lucius a decirle lo que Draco le hubiera contado..., ya lo vieron, no tenia a nadie mas que el mismo... 

Fue por esta razón que cogió su capa..., no una cualquiera, era una capa muy especial...., sip, incluso más que la de Harry..., que por que digo esto??, facil!!, simplemente porque la de Harry no tiene la facultad de insonorizar, y por si fuera poco, tampoco esconde la materia..., aja, todo esto es lo que hace la capa de Draco...

Draco lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida: lloró por ser quien era, un miserable Malfoy, un Malfoy que ya tenía su destino predicho: ser un mortífago.., a quien le importaba que el no quisiera??,a NADIE!!!, solo lo veían como un aliado más de Vold..., perdón, de-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, lloró por no tener un amigo desinteresado, todos los que estaban a su alrededor estaban ahí por conveniencia..., o miedo..., miedo de que??, de su apellido!!, nadie, NADIE lo conocía realmente a él, me dicen que sus padres??, neh, sus padres nunca se preocupaban por él.., me preguntan entonces por las cajas de golosinas que le llegaban a diario??, je, eso lo hacían para que les diera envidia a los demás..., no por el detalle..., lo hacían por poder.. Lloró porque no tenía una vida propia, esta no era SU vida.., esta era la vida que los otros ya le habían destinado al menor de los Malfoy.. Suspiró porque no se podría acercar nunca a la chica que le gustaba..., como se había podido fijar en ella??, por que en ELLA de entre todas las chicas de Hogwarts??, por que en ella??, no lo entendía..., y nunca lo podría entender, reconoció que el dicho tenia razón: al corazón no se le manda, se le obedece

A la par de que Draco pensaba en esto, se fue entristeciendo, y se quedó muy pensativo..

-Err.., Draco??- llamó con cautela uno de sus amigotes

-¿?, que quieres Goyle??- pregunto el rubio

-es que queria ver si ibas a desayunar o no...

-y ese interes??, quieres mi desayuno o que??- Draco estaba enojado, no sabia por que, pero lo estaba

-no, es que ya pronto nos iremos..

-claro que quie..- se calló de pronto- ¬¬, olvidalo...- Draco miró el plato que tenia delante de el..- yuk!!, por que siempre tostadas??- pregunto para si con enfado el chico Malfoy- en mi casa esto es lo que desayunan los sirvientes!!, a nosotros nos sirven a la carta, jhá, pero que se podía esperar de aquí- dijo con desprecio y viendo a los que estaban a su alrededor- esos se conforman con cualquier cosa- 'esos' fue como si dijera basura..- apuesto a que si vieran cualquiera de los desayunos de mi casa, caerían desmayados al momento..- y así siguió con su letanía de quejas, hasta que por fin se acerco el prof. Snape a la mesa y les pidió a los alumnos de 7mo grado que se dirigieran hacia la cabaña de Hagrid..

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Los chicos de 7mo grado se levantaron muy contentos, habían estado esperando este día desde hacia por lo menos 2 meses!!, por todo el comedor se veían caritas de borrego a medio morir para ver si lograban que los maestros los llevaran, gritos, caras de anhelo, incluso hubo por ahí sollozos de chicas que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas pasar un día muggle..

Por fin llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, y vieron que había infinidad de objetos tirados por todo alrededor, eran de lo mas variados, desde una tv nueva hasta un periódico de hacia 5 años!!!, adivinaron, eran trasladores

Llegaron todos los alumnos, y se hizo el silencio debido a que Dumbledore se paro y se dispuso a hablar

-Muy bien chicos- dijo con una gran sonrisa- debido a que este es su ultimo año, los profesores y yo hemos decidido darles algo especial

Es bien sabido que los alumnos de Hogwarts solo pueden salir a Hogsmeade mientras es periodo de clases, y a sus casas en vacaciones, pero ahora, podrán pasar un día con y como muggles!!- otra gran sonrisa, esta vez de parte de todos los jefes de las casas, menos de, claro, Snape

se hizo gran barullo de parte de los estudiantes, nunca antes se había echo eso!!, en ese momento muchos se arrepentían de no haber tomado durante ningún curso estudios muggles...

-Debido a que somos gran cantidad de personas, hemos decidido ir a diferentes lugares cada casa- continuo con una mueca Snape- cada casa ira a un lugar distinto de los demás, en diferentes países, incluso, habrá 2 casas que irán a otro continente

mas barullo de parte del alumnado

-los países a los que iremos son 4, como ya ha mencionado anteriormente el profesor Severus Snape- repitió McGonagall- y son los siguientes: en Gran Bretaña  Londres, en Francia es Paris, en Estados unidos el lugar será Nueva York y en México será Cancún (n. de a. claro!!, no podía faltar mi natal México ^^)

se dejo oír un tremendo WOOOOWW!! De parte de TODOS los alumnos, todos querían ir a EUA y México, ya que muy pocos habían salido de Gran Bretaña, y los que habían salido, nunca habían ido a América

-Wow!!, Hermione, a donde te gustaría ir a ti??- pregunto muy emocionada Parvati

-¿?- Hermione distraída a- mira, Londres ya lo conozco, Francia tmb, nunca he ido a América, pero he leído bastante sobre ambos lugares, aunque una playa no me caería nada mal en estos momentos...

-ohh!!, pues yo muero de ganas de ir a NY!!- decía emocionada Lavender

-yo tb!!, es ahí a donde van las grandes estrellas!!- agregaba la gemela de Padma

-si!!, además esta la Quinta Av. Y todo eso!!

Hermione las veía con una cara un poco, mm.., de sorpresa??

-como pueden pensar en esas tonterías!!, si yo fuera a NY, no saldría de los museos!!- dijo Hermione con estrellitas en los ojos (tipo Tomoyo de CCS)- hay infinidad de museos allá TAN interesantes, por ejemplo, el de arte moderno, o el de Historia Natural, o el de...- y así siguió una laaarga lista de museos...

Parvati y Lavender solo la volteaban a ver como un bicho raro..

Harry, Ron, Seamus y Dean se encontraban en una situación similar, solo que Ron quería ir a Cancún para ver chicas lindas en traje de baño, Seamus a Francia porque siempre lo habia querido conocer, Dean quería ir a EUA, puesto que NY había sido escenario de infinidad de películas y series que le gustaban, tal como la del hombre araña, en cuanto a Harry, a Harry le daba = a donde fuera, puesto que 

no conocía ningún lugar, solo Privet Drive, Diagon Alley y Hogsmeade...

-silencio, silencio por favor- pedía la Profesora Sprout- NECESITO SILENCIO PARA EL SORTEO!!- grito una ya muy desesperada profesora, y al acto se hizo un silencio sepulcral. La prof. Sprout tosió un par de veces y prosiguió- todavía no sabemos que casa va a ira donde, de forma que lo sortearemos. Prof. Flitwik, si nos hace el favor de explicarnos..- le pidió amablemente la prof.

-jijiji, muchas gracias, muy bien ahora explicare

como pueden ver, aquí hay un pergamino con los 4 lugares escrito, ahora el prof. Dumbledore hará unas líneas y los 4 jefes de las casa, pondremos el nombre de la casa en una dif, línea, obviamente, sin saber que lugar nos tocara

la selección quedo así:

 Primero saco Flitwick, Ravenclaw –  Londres

Luego Snape de Slytherin – Nueva York

La prof. Sprout, Hufflepuff – Francia

Y al ultimo la prof. McGonagall de Gryffindor – Cancún

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

N. de a. (Notas De la Autora): bien, bien, bien, que les ha parecido??

A mi me gustó mucho como quedó!!, son varias clasificaciones de fics aquí, desde lo cómico hasta lo angst..., por que me salió asi??, resulta que este cap iba a ser el cap 5 de otro fic que estoy haciendo, pero no me gusto para ese fic, de forma que lo dejé botado por ahí en la compu, pero no lo borré, sabia que tarde o temprano me serviría, pues me había gustado sobremanera cómo me había gustado..

Tenía ganas de mostrar la parte sentimental de Draco, todo mundo lo toma como un insensible, o muy débil..., yo no sé cómo lo puse, dejo a su libertad que lo clasifiquen como gusten... 

Vdd que va a estar divertido el fic??, tengo bastantes ideas para seguirlo!!, pero solo serán cuando mucho 5 caps contando este..., uno por día...

Antes de que me valla quiero preguntarles algo: no les gusta como escribo o que ~??, hace como 1 mes que subí caps. nuevo y no he tenido NI UN solo review!!, eso en verdad desilusiona y entristece..., parece que a nadie le gusta como escribo, o mis ideas..., pero ne, sé que hay personas que aunque no me dejen reviews les gusta mi historia, eso me anima a continuar..., en fin

Ya me voy, no olviden su review y checar mis otras historias!!, las cuales son: REGRESO (tmb participen!!, es muy facil!!), y Draco un Gryffindor??

ByE!!

Windy (a veces Windy Wolf)


End file.
